


place your head on my beating heart

by Grassy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Sex, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: In which Eren helps Levi through his heat week.  (No, not like that.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hurt Comfort
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_.

Eren was quiet as he entered the apartment he shared with his mate. Removing his shoes, he listened for sound—the lack left him hopeful that Levi had managed to nod off while Eren was out. After a quick glance in the bedroom to confirm his suspicion, he made his way to the kitchen.

Best to start preparing Levi's meal and get something down himself as it cooked. It was always easier to watch Levi choke down the mushy, bland fare he preferred in his oversensitive state when Eren's own belly was full. And easier for Levi to do so when the scent of Eren's own meal didn't leave him wanting to vomit.

Sandwiches devoured, teeth brushed—Eren snagged the tray with Levi's food. Nothing too warm or too cold, easy and quick to clean up if any spills occurred.

Eren hated to wake Levi up after he actually managed to fall asleep, but after the first few times Eren had helped Levi through a heat cycle, he had learned better. Routine was key, especially when it came to meals, because otherwise Levi would just curl up in bed and opt out of eating. Or bathing. Or changing clothes. Or any of the things that would make the situation easier on him that Levi simply had neither the energy nor drive to do. Which always made Levi feel even _worse_ , as he was usually so fastidious about such things.

“Levi,” he called softly, slowly dialing up the brightness of the bedroom lights. “Levi, it's time to eat.”

Face shoved into a pillow, Levi groaned.

“Sorry, babe.” Lights just bright enough, Eren set the tray at the end of the bed as he waited for Levi to rouse around enough to crawl out from beneath the bed covers to sit upright.

Pillows in place to help prop him up, Levi slowly and steadily made his way through the food on the tray, finally pushing it away when he could stomach no more. Eren set it down on the floor before stretching out next to Levi, who slumped into Eren as though he were yet another pillow. A soft noise, somewhere between a sigh and a growl escaped Levi once he got himself comfortable.

“Hate this.” The words were muttered into Eren's neck, the scent and taste of his skin helping to relax Levi further.

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Levi's head, Eren breathed in the familiar scent of his mate, dulled though it was somewhat due to medication and exhausted stress.

“I know.” It was better than the alternative, but Eren wasn't going to say that. Not when Levi knew it even better than Eren did. But even with suppressants that made Levi feel like shit for a week—because of his horrible luck in being allergic to most variations and consistently experiencing several side effects of his particular prescription—he still came out of it in better condition than going through a “natural” heat. With or without a partner.

“I'll run you a bath here in a bit. Then you can soak while I change the sheets.”

“M'kay,” Levi slurred, already nodding off again. “Th'nks.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
